


Color me with your lips, paint with your dick

by Blocoli



Category: Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blocoli/pseuds/Blocoli
Summary: Gulf Kanawut has a new project in college and Mew has new paintings to exhibit.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Color me with your lips, paint with your dick

**Author's Note:**

> Reference links  
> https://t.co/vNkU6Igbu9?amp=1  
> https://t.co/jTLFkzpM6w?amp=1
> 
> Please remember that this fic was written in Portuguese. I tried my best to adapt it.
> 
> Hi  
> So, here I am.  
> I want to dedicate this first part to everyone (Alex, Alexa, Aline, Duda, Max and Yani) withstood my outbreaks about this fics and my other plots
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

Gulf woke up with Nan Na playing. He stretched out his hand to reach the device that resonated too loud. The name Mild on the screen made him question his friendship with his eldest. Again. Burying his face on his pillow, he decided to listen to the song a little more before answering.

— Hum? – His voice sounded like a typo, a consequence of his dry throat. Coincidentally, or not, there was a glass of water in the furniture next to the bed. Next to the glass there was also a yellow post it with a happy face and a random lyric. Probably from Stamp.

— Do you know what time it is? – Your eardrums hurt with the volume used.

— Time for adventure? – The joke was worth it even if your hearing was permanently damaged now.

— Haha funny. Please tell me you didn't wake up now – The voice sounded a bit begging and had a slight warning tone.

— I didn't wake up now. – He stretched out and took the opportunity to return the glass to the furniture before it made a mess in bed. His lover was slightly obsessed with cleanliness, so the less dirt, the fewer complaints. Although **he** doesn't complain when...

— Good, because we have-.

— I woke up two minutes ago when you called me the second time. – A lazy smile popped up on your face as Miid let loose a flood of swear words that Gulf doubted if it was listed in the dictionary.

— And you didn't answer me???? BOAT, I WILL KILL THIS CHILD AND YOU WILL HELP ME BODY – He rolled away from the phone and hugged a second pillow, this one specifically smelled like lavender.

— Nan Na is my phone ring, I wanted to listen a little before answering. – The affectionate smile that appeared on his face came with raised thumbs moving from one side to the other.

— Simp. – The compliment was spat as a provocation, but everyone knows that against facts there are no arguments. So he just let out an affirmation tone in response and sank even deeper into the scent that surrounded him. — You went back to sleep, didn't you?

— Not yet, there's an extremely noisy garden gnome preventing me from doing that – A family laugh accompanied the cursing directed at him — P'Boat is with you?

— Yes, we'll be there in 10 minutes. – Franzing his eyebrows in confusion, he tried to remember if he had arranged something with Debye and Loide made in Thailand e

— For what? – Your feet touched the soft fabric of penguin slippers - don't judge, it was a very kind gift and was twice as cool when worn in pairs - and the blanket was removed from your legs.

— Did you forget the MSS gallery tour? – It would be very nice to forget the event that has been causing you a stress for osmosis, but unfortunately everyone seems to make a point of remembering it.

— It's in the afternoon. – Giving up, he threw himself on the bed pulling the blanket to his head.

— We have to be in college at 11 a.m. and with the infernal traffic from Bangkok it will take at least 2 hours to get there, Nong. – Mild almost felt his pout on the phone before listening:

– P'Miiiilllld – Gulf whimpered hoping that his tantrum would save him this time

— 9 minutes. – Attempt number one failed.

— Phiiiiii –Insisting a little more he bit his lower lip and shook his feet.

— 8 minutes and 30 seconds. We have pad kra pao for you. – No trick could go against the magic words.

— Ok, Phi. I'm up. – Back in the penguin slipper and discarding the blanket somewhere in bed, Kana walked halfway to the bathroom before hearing a "good boy" coming from her cell phone. And no. His ears didn't turn red with the compliment. Stop assuming that.

[...]

— Aren't you excited? – The right answer would be saturated. On campus there was only talk of the blessed gallery exhibition of one of the former assistant teachers. His real exhibition will be in two days, but due to the friendship of the gallery owner and Professor Diloknawarit, the last year students - in the case of the youngest - and the master students - in the case of the other two - would be able to take a look at the works for research purposes. But with his cheeks full of food he chose not to answer.

— Ai'Mild, let him eat. – Boat scolded the minor among them.

— LeT hIm eAt blablabla – Sometimes he questioned the age of his friends. Some of them seemed to regress mentally in a frightening way.

— How old are you? Five?

— hOw oLd ArE yOu? FiVe? – Their neurons seemed to shut down when they got together, and by them, he means Mild.

– You're an adult for the love of boa tea. – Gulf had some objections to this statement, but he just stuck more rice in his mouth and continued to watch the mature discussion in front of him.

— Chatter chatter chatter YOU NEVER STOP TALKING – Extremely mature.

The duo's fight didn't last long after Kanawut interrupted her asking them to turn up the radio, Season Of You was playing at the time and neither of them could get serious with the familiar melody involving them. Boat tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, Mild shook his head singing a few parts and Gulf wrapped himself in his blue blanket - it was another lovely gift and was much better when wearing it as a couple - and closed his eyes enjoying the soothing voice. A sporadic vibration took him out of his sleepy state that he didn't even know he had entered, he would have ignored the sensation if it hadn't occurred twice more. With a certain irritation he picked up the phone from his jeans pocket and soon saw the notification from LINE:

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Teemild said he bought you Kaprao._

_You ran out of quota this week._

_ily jubjub_.

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_It's not fair, Phi !!!! I didn't buy it, he bought it for me. I was induced to eat !!!_

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Tue-ang know the rules._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_But isnt fair Thirak_.😭😭😭

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Yai Nong._

_Stop pouting._

_We agreed 2 kapraos per week_

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Khun Phi._

_I'm not pouting_

_We agreed 3 fucks per week, but you didn't care about that yesterday._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Nong._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Phi._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Gulf._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Thats_ _my name_.

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Gulf. No._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Please, Daed. Just one more time._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Just one more._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

Thanks _, Daddy. U are the best_

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Nong._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Daed***_

_Sorry, my bad. Hehehe_

This time, Gulf woke up with a few nudges on his arm. Judging by the lightness and subtlety with which they were made, it was Boat waking him up. It was the third time they had taken him out of his precious and beloved sleep only today, the first two were courtesy of Mild, being as noisy as he was. The trio arrived at the college with plenty of time, the elders went to settle the trip details and Kanawut, not surprisingly, went looking for a place to sleep. a blue puff under a tree served as a bed for a few minutes before the two returned with their identification badges and the schedule.

— Take it, Nong. – A piece of plastic paper was stretched out in his direction, he fixed it to his white shirt. Looking closely at the piece of clothing he was wearing, a slight doubt arose when he realized that the fabric was a little different than usual. That doubt was totally resolved when Mild shouted loudly:

— IS THAT GUCCI???? – The smaller one came closer and grabbed the snake embroidery on the collar of the shirt

— I probably pick **his** sh- . – The grumblings was cut off by another resounding scream

— What is that on your forehead? Did you fall? Did someone hurt you? Show me who I picked up, fried and mashed. – The despair was a little exaggerated, since the bruise wasn't that big. When they met, for being the oldest, Mild assumed the role of mama bear. However, his Phi exaggerated a little sometimes. Don't get him wrong, he'll always be grateful for your help, in his freshman days it was a blessing, but now while the current sophomore master student was screaming in ALL his lungs that he urgently needed ice it seemed more like a curse to his hearing. — You were left in my custody, if anything happened to **his** precious cargo, I'd be dead meat for sure. - Perhaps Suttinut thought he was whispering. Just thought.

— You don't need all this scandal, P' Mild. I stumbled over that devilish marshmallow's toys and ended up banging my forehead on the sofa's corner. I was in a hurry and didn't have time to put ice on it. – Luckily, during the explanation, Boat being once again the only sensible one of the trio approached with a cold can of Coca-Cola and pressed on the purple that formed.

Gulf still mentally shouted that cotton candy ball made by Satan. No matter how much his Khun Phi told him the animal was harmless, The Pomeranian lulu from the depths of hell seemed dedicated to fuck with his life anyway. This life was not at all easy due to the competition for his faen's attention with the dog. Do you know how hard it is to beat a tiny being dressed in Banguela or wearing a suit?

— You shouldn't call your beloved's dog a devilish marshmallow, Nong.– Mild mocked.

— Devil's puffpuff. – A frown adorned her face.

— It's being jealous of a dog for me. – More provocations.

— It's not being able to achieve anything without the help of a stool for me – The tallest one burst and heard Boat choking with the water on his side.

— Boat Napat, don't you dare laugh. If you do, I swear I'll never buy you food again. – The angry tone in which the threat was made, was funny to the youngest ears.

— But you never bought me food, Mild!!!! –The outraged exclamation could not be truer.

— And I'll keeping buying it if you laugh at my height. I will try to get a makeup for this ungrateful giant. – The lower one walked away leaving a trail of cursing along the way.

And as usually happens when the extrovert catalyst of the group leaves, the two introverts remained silent until one of them came out of inertia:

— P'Boat... How's your first year of your master's? – The hesitation of the question was a thing that the eldest did not let pass.

— It's not as hard as Mild said it would be. Are you thinking of doing one after you graduate? – The question took a strong sigh from him.

— I don't know if I would have the strength to start another formation, Phi. This year managed to suck all my determination, it seems I'm always behind compared to others, my thesis drives me crazy and everything seems to go wrong no matter how hard I try. And I feel... – Gulf's voice diminished with each sentence his curved shoulders began to resemble a cocoon, his leg swayed in a frenetic rhythm and his hands unconsciously rubbed the jeans

— Useless? Unable? Overloaded? – Wave were made for all suggestions.

— Insufficient. It seems that I am not enough for anyone: Pho, Mae, P'Grace and especially **him.** I'm afraid of disappointing everyone who put their expectations on me. 

— Have you talked to any of them about this? – The head movement indicated no, so Boat continued. — Not even with **him**? – One more denial.

— **He** 's so busy, Phi. Drowning in countless projects, coordinating **his** own business, writing **his** own songs, doing some more paintings and still working on **his** PhD. It's like **he'** s a superhuman and I'm just an ordinary person. – The youngest's breathing was becoming superficial, as if they were stepping on his chest.

— Nong, calm down a little. Let's establish a few things first: Don't think you'll let someone down by choosing to do something or not, a degree is not everything in life. I'm sure your parents and your sister would support you in any decision you make. P'Grace graduated with a degree in accounting to help the company, but when you said you didn't follow this path they gave you support, when you killed yourself from studying to pass an art school they encouraged you and when you were accepted here they threw a party in celebration. None of them would judge you, Nong. They just want to see you happy. – The calm transmitted was of great help, but it still hasn't totally calmed you down. — And about **him** , understand that each one of us has different limits and energies. Like Jenny Lawson's spoon theory. Having fewer spoons is not bad, Kana. **He** has a gigantic ambition, but we know you've always been the simplest kind of guy and it's okay. It's all about being ordinary, Nong. Being mediocre isn't a bad thing, from a certain point of view, it can even be refreshing.

— I wanted to help more, Phi. I see **him** sacrificing everything for **his** dreams and I worry that **he** will get hurt. I'm afraid of not doing enough and **he** grows without me. If I don't reach **him** , one day maybe **he'** ll wake up and realize that -. – Before the knot in his throat got bigger, a small hand slapped him on the back of the neck.

— I go out for fucking 5 minutes and you develop an inferiority complex? – A Suttinut carrying seven different pockets appears next to him. — Gulf. Kanawut Traipattanapong. My beautiful giant kitten. My bread cheeks guy. My adorable titan. Put something on this beautiful and well carved little head of yours: Your sunny panda is totally, excessively, completely in love with you. Gods, the first time **he** saw you smile, the man malfunctioned. I had to watch a powerpoint presentation about you every time I went to **his** house, we were neighbors for the love of bubble milk tea, N'Gulf!!!!!. **He'** s admired you since class times. As someone who has accompanied you both from the beginning believe me when I say that it is your simplicity that keeps **him** on the ground. It is your words that remind **him** to breathe sometimes. Don't think about the differences, Nong. Think that despite them, you are still each other's strength. And please talk to **him** about it, okay? Holding those thoughts will only hurt you, Kana. – The hand in the back of your neck went down affectionately to massage your tense shoulder. In response, Gulf tightened his wrist.

— Why do you have so much on your hand? – Thank Boat for the distraction.

— Well...hihi...a funfact: When you yell in the courtyard of an art college if someone has make-up, things can get a little exaggerated. I didn't even know there were so many prime types until a girl from the performing arts gave me 5 of them and asked if it was enough. – Mild explained. — According to N'Eye, we have to find a base that matches his tone and a slightly lighter corrective to cover this rooster.

[WARNING: Do not share makeup with others in real life, kids. Especially in times of COVID ]

— Do you have strawberry gloss in one of those bags? – The tone of indifference did not fulfill its role thanks to the red ears of the tallest boy.

— Hummmmm looks at him struggling to win sunny panda kisses – The provocation was accompanied with little noises of shocking lips. Ahhh if look could kill... certain people would already be underground. – JubJub. Yai Nong and Khun Phi together sitting in a tree-.

— Shouldn't we go to the bus? It's 10:55. – Boat saves the homeland once again. —MOCA is on the schedule too, it's very likely that the gallery visit will be a little late.

[...]

They were late. Gulf did not understand the purpose of the visite, since a good part of the students interned at the Museum of Contemporary Art. At the present time, he was snorting in his seat, with his phis sitting behind him babbling about the love life of Renaissance painters.

"Can it get any worse?" 

Ahh the thoughts. Thoughts are something incredible that our brain is capable of doing, you know something even more incredible? Murphy's Law. It's amazing by the simple fact that the universe seems to hear your thoughts, produced by your wonderful brain - did you feel the sarcasm? - and answer:

"Yes, dear human. It can get worse. Do you want to see?"

And as much as he would love to recite this law to his friends, it wasn't much fun when it happened to him. The professor of Culture, Nattapol Diloknawarit, had just announced that the lunch break would have to be postponed because of the time lost at the place, when there was an accident with the car in front and on the side. Closing both lanes. Thank you, Universe. He understands now. At least he still had two super-comfortable chairs just for him. Never mind. One of the seats was just occupied by one of the messengers of evil:

— Hey, Gulfie.

— Don't call me that when we were in public, Mr. Diloknawarit. – Max was the husband of your faen's best friend. He loved the guy, but the lack of discretion his teacher made his discreet life difficult sometimes.

— My mistake. – A dramatic throat-clearing took place. — Hello, Mr. Kanawut. May I have a word with you? – With the younger man's head nod, Tul's spouse lived up to his nickname. — Could you please tell **him** that we will be late?

— Why me? 

— He is frightening with this kind of thing. Please, Nong. You would calm him down for me. I'll give you attendance at the next four classes, please, Gulfie. Save me from this.

— Seven classes and one kaprao. – It wasn't every day that he had this opportunity, so if it was to take advantage of the situation he would do it the way they taught him.

— Five classes and you don't have a weekly quota? – Who told him?

— Nine classes, 4 kapraos and it's none of your business.

— I can't give all that, **he** came with that talk of healthy eating isn't it? – Apparently he was not alone in suffering fitness

— It will be my ass at stake, I can demand as much as I want. Eleven classes and 5 kapraos. P'Tul talked to you too?

— Don't pretend you don't like that, Nong. Seven classes and 2 kapraos, my final offer. Yes, sometimes I think they are going to a health food cult.

— Deal. – Wait a minute. Wait a damn minute.

— An? – Nattapol went over the conversation in her head. — I was tricked.

— Seven classes and 2 kapraos, Phi. It was great doing business with you. – When Gulf gave Max a cheeky smile he understood why his husband's best friend always begged him to be a good boy. The boy was crafty.

— You scoundrel. – He would use the manipulation trick with Tul.

— Hehe.

Max stood up still incredulous and left him alone. Without wasting time, he accessed the "beast control", a photo folder created after a time of living with his Khun Phi - Mild gave the idea and the name. Please do not ask about the other folders on your phone. The timetable does not allow it. - chose the photo with your hair stuck up and making a pout. The picture was forwarded to the Line and read in record time.

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_What did you do?_

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Boo..._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Bii... Did you get lost again?_

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_No, Boo_

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_What happened then? coming soon?_

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_About that..._

_We're stuck in traffic, boo._

_Max said that it will take a little longer than expected._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Have you eaten?_

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_..._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Nong. Did you eat or not ?._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Stop using this "." with me, Boo_

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_You still haven't answered me_

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_We had to skip lunch, some people ate at the MOCA cafeteria before we got on the bus, but I wasn't hungry._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Hum._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Don't be mad na_

_We arrive at the gallery in 2 hours na_

_Jubjub_

[...]

Finally. He could finally see the black closed one with the familiar yellow sign. 

**Mew Suppasit Studio**.

Gulf smiled. He missed this 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is coming soon


End file.
